


Playing with Fire

by nica00



Category: The Song of Achilles
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Tethis is a sneaky little shit, fake dating au, marked explicit for later chapters ;), patrochilles - Freeform, were filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nica00/pseuds/nica00
Summary: Achilles needs a favor, Patroclus would do anything for him.





	1. I’ll make it up to you

In my room, the light shines brightly through the curtains suddenly, a sharp gust of wind coming along with it. Achilles stands before me, in a dark green tuxedo, looking ready to give me a heart attack. He was there and I was ready to die.

“Patroclus, I need a favor” he says, sitting in the bed and leaning into my side. Those words were never good ones, but who was I to deny him anything.

“What is it?” I say squinting at the sun and putting my hand over my temples to shield my eyes. He moves his head in the way of the sun to help me block it out and he comes alive, his shoulder length hair lighting up in a lively yet subtle way. He was always unaware of his striking beauty.

“So, as you know, it's Helens wedding today” Helen was Thethis goddaughter, so she was basically like Achilles cousin. Or sister. I didn’t really know. “My _mother_ ” he says disdainfully, baring his teeth a little in the way he did when he was upset “just called to remind me to bring Deidamia. I haven't told her that we broke up. I need a plus one. So I thought of you of course.

“So, you’re coming out to your mom on your godsister / cousin or whatever’s wedding. Oh and with a guy she hates no less”

“First of all. She is just my moms god daughter. It's not like she’s my sister or cousin. We’re not that close. Secondly, I’m not coming out to her because I don't know what I am yet. Third, she doesn’t hate you, she hates everyone. And fourthly, what makes you think I’m asking you out on a date Patroclus?” He grins dangerously at me, licking his lips and I plot how I'm going to kill him because no one should ever have that much power over me.

“Don’t flatter yourself blondie. Its a plus one Achilles, your mother is not a daft woman. She will know” I say my voice cracking when I say daft from lack of use during sleep. He laughs at this.

“I don't really care what she thinks at this point. I’m done with her micromanaging my life” he says, pausing and licking his thumb, putting it to the corner of my mouth. “You had dry toothpaste” he says when I slap his hand away. “So will you come? There's gonna be an open bar at the reception. We can get shit faced” he says, wiggling his eyebrows, leaning closer to press our noses together and I groan in defeat.

“Okay, but you’re gonna be my slave for like a month”

“Sounds kinky” he comments, and I kick him off my bed, landing with a loud thump.

“Shut up or I will hurt you”

“Sounds kinky” he says from the floor, getting up and straightening himself out.

“ _Achilles_ ”

“Fine. You had your suit dry cleaned after graduation right?”

“Yeah, we sent them together remember?”

“No, but sounds like something we would do”

“ I'm gonna make tea, get ready we leave in less than an hour. Bring clothes, it's about 2 hours away so I got a room”

“You so owe me”

I shower, spray on some cologne and lace up my oxfords. I comb my fingers through my curls, using the cream Briseis had given to me. As I pack, I think of her. “You need to care for your hair, Pat” my hands smelled like cocoa butter and like her. I missed her.

“Patroclus, we’re gonna be- late” he says when I walk in, his eyes widening a little.

“What's wrong?”

“You...you forgot your bow tie” he says, raking his fingers through his hair. Suddenly he seemed to be extremely uncomfortable.

“Shit. Casey Anderson has it”

“Casey Anderson? You banged Casey Anderson on prom night? What the fuck? He hated me.” His expression changing completely into a harsh scowl.

“He didn't hate _me_ for sure. He took a souvenir” I laugh. He glares at me, going into his room and throwing me a dark blue one.

“Here you go you, you Casey Anderson fucking prick”

“Oh, come on Achilles. It was prom and you were out with _Dumbameia_ and I was bored and he was hot. It didn't mean anything. Why do you care anyways?”

“I really don’t”

“Fine”

“Fine” he says as we leave, shutting the door hastily behind us. Casey was jealous of Achilles, he always had been. Achilles was the number one athlete, he found it rather difficult to live in his shadow all his athletic career. And social. And romantic. That was probably why he slept with me. Thoroughly fucking the golden boy’s geeky best friend was equal to fucking their sibling. He said that he would call me. He said that he liked me. It may have hurt me more than I’d like to admit.

He drives there. We were silent the whole way, the music loud to avoid any conversation. The service is boring and his jaw is clenched so tight I could see it moving slowly. He was really angry.

At the reception, we sit together and follow the plan. A few drinks in, I’m staring at the pompous centerpiece and I hear him speak to me.

“He hurt you didnt he?”

“He said he would call. He never did. The only reason he slept with me was because of you. I did it because of you” I say tipsily. My mouth was saying things that I didn't mean to say out loud. I had a tiny crush on Achilles in our senior year. Okay, since freshman year... Fine since middle school. And it wasn't tiny. It was huge. Okay, it wasn't a crush I loved him in a non platonic way. And while he was out being heterosexual, I was depressed. I wanted to get it out of my system. So I did. Sort of.

“You did it because of me? I don’t understand”

“I meant to say "he" but I’m kinda drunk right now”

“Oh, okay”

The party is slow around us while were in our little bubble of drunk talk, and he asks me why I did it.

“I don't know. He wanted me, I wanted to feel wanted so badly”

“He isn't even attractive enough for you”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Have you seen yourself? Like honestly seen yourself. I wish that you could see what everyone around you sees. Patroclus, you have the most charming face, and your hair, your pretty eyes and those freckles. You're a ten, that guy is like a 4.5”

My face is really heated, because now he is rambling about Casey's physical looks. He had blonde hair, just like him. His was a little darker but it was still blonde. He was tall and lithe, not scrawny but strong.

“That asshole is Helen’s cousin, I think” he babbles. “Good that he didn't show his face today”

“Hey, Patroclus” A voice whispers in my ear, breathy and familiar. I turn to see no other than Casey Anderson, In a black tux with my maroon bow tie on. He had a buzz cut now, it made his dark eyes pop.

“Hi” I say dumbfounded, and I grip Achilles, a bit too hard so he gets the memo.

“You’ve definitely grown since graduation. Look at you, you're a pretty little thing” he says, eyes scanning me in a way that made me want to hide.

“He always has been, pity you only realize that now” Achilles says standing up beside my chair and hooking and arm around the back, leaning on it languidly.

“The real pity is you never let him out of your sights long enough for me to realize that” he says nastily at Achilles.

“And yet you still managed to slither into his bed”

“Yeah, that was fun. He doesn’t look it but he is a total fiend. And so loud” He stage whispers, and I cover my face my hands. He had to stop talking, right now. Achilles was tenser than before beside me, his hand shaking at his side. “Hey Patroclus, if you have the time this weekend I'd love to take you riding. I'm sure that would be a sight”

It happened faster than I could process, Achilles was always quick on his feet. He gave Casey a sharp punch in the face, blood oozing out immediately. I grab him by the shoulder and pull him back, with Thethis already standing between them at the scene. The party had gone silent.

“Fuck, you arrogant bastard” he says, gripping his nose only for Achilles to escape my grips and hit him again, then again. He didn't even try to fight him off, it was sad really. He was overpowered.“I didn't know it was like that between you two” he manages to say, as Thetis grabs her son, putting his hands behind his back like he was handcuffed. She was always stronger than she looked, and my did she look powerful. Almost 6 feet tall, dark hair and a steely gaze that could kill .

“You didn’t know? You piece of shit! You used him, you dared to touch him! You knew how important he was to me. He is mine, I love-”

“ _Achilles_ ” his mother shouts, her voice tight and her hands gripping his even tighter. He was going to say something, nothing that I didn't know. I knew he was territorial with me. She drags him away and I’m quick to follow, because I go where he goes.The party’s music continues, the mood of the reception a bit tainted, but it continues. She drags us into the men’s bathroom, quicking out 2 teenagers that were smoking pot with just one look. They scatter away and she grabs his hands, leading him to the sink and filling it up with cold water. He sinks his hands in and she combs his hair back, like she always did. She may be the devil, but she sure did love her son with all her wrath.

“You” she says directing her head at me. It sounded like she called me an earthling. She always spoke like she was something other than human, with such authority over people it was hard to believe that she was of flesh and bone. “Didn’t I warn you about my son once?”

“Mother, stop it. You know how I feel about Patroclus”

“I do indeed. How long has this been going on?”

“Wait, what?” I say, confused and quite dizzy.

“Since Deidamia and me broke up” he says, his eyes pleading at me.

“ A year?”

“How did you know her and me broke up?”

“You should know by now that you can't hide things from me Achilles. I thought this was some teenage infatuation, that it would pass. Obviously I was wrong”

“You were?” Achilles says, surprised that she was willingly acknowledging one of her faults.

“What the hell is going on?”

“You don't have to pretend anymore, Patrick” she says my name disdainfully, even though that wasn’t my name.

“Yeah its okay Patroclus” Achilles says, not even bothering to correct her. She always called me something with a _P_ but never my name. He pouts at me, putting his hands together at me like he was praying while his mother got some paper to dry his wrecked hands. I cave, even though I know this will inevitably hurt me in so many ways because it is him, and because I never denied him anything. I was always one to play with fire. I mouth a _fine_ at him, and he nods, giving me a look that said _I’ll make it up to you._


	2. Debts and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The After-Party

We leave, and thank god that the reception was at the hotel because we were pretty tipsy. There was king size bed waiting for us and Achilles tugged at his tie groggily as we made our way up there. He takes off his shirt once in the room, button by button because he is evil. And he stands there in his fitted black slacks and tousled hair. He is in his normal contrapposto stance scrolling on his phone.

“Helen looked very pretty. There's already pictures online. I’m not sure about that Menelaus guy she married tho. He seems, I don't know, too dude bro”

“Oh, so we're gonna do this now, just pretend you didn't just beat the shit out of Casey and told your mom we've been dating for a year” he exhales sharply, rubbing at his temples.

“Look Patroclus, I’m sorry if I embarrassed you tonight. I shouldn’t have punched him. But that night, on prom, I was having a really shitty time. You were wearing that tux and I don’t know maybe it was the tuxedo effect but you always looked so pretty to me. But that night you were too much of a sight for me to bear and seeing you, dancing with Casey and Briseis, didn’t make it easier. I guess I can admit it now that it's over that I, well you see I was very much in “love” with you. And you’re wearing the same tuxedo now and he was there and he kept going on about how reticent you were and I just… I don't know it all happened so fast” he says, stopping and shutting his eyes for a few seconds. “And knowing that he took something from you that I could never give you back just made me loose it a bit. Even if I don't want it to be me anymore. He used you, and I couldn’t let him get away with that”

“You were in “love” with me? So when your mom said “thought it was some teenage infatuation” she wasn't talking about me it was about you?”

“Yes”

“God, you’re such an asshole” the words leave my lips almost unwillingly. 

“What?”

“Did you ever even think that _I_ may have been in “ _love_ ” with you?” I say making the emphasis on the air quotations. "And no, not some teenage infatuation. Like actual love. I suffered through all your fucking breakups with that airhead. I mended your heart time after time and she kept ruining you. How did you think that made me feel? Trying to calm you down when you were crying so hard that your head hurt and you couldn't breathe. All those nights on the phone or you asleep in my bed, hurting over someone who always mistreated you. And there I was, certain that if you were with me, you would never cry like that. If you were with me I would make sure that if you did cry like that you would shed those tears in my arms and it would never be because of me. The only reason I fucked Casey was because I wanted to get you out of my system. You broke me worse than Casey ever did” I say, voice hoarse from the yelling. I want to tackle him or kiss him. I don't know what I want.

“Patroclus”

“What, Achilles? What could you possibly say to that?”

“I'm sorry, for all of it. I don't get to choose if I hurt you or not. But I never wanted to. I was just doing what I thought would be best for us”

“What your mother thought would be best you mean?”

“I was barely 18 and completely gone for you, what the hell did you want me to do?”

“Oh, I don't know, maybe fucking talk to me? Like we always talked about everything? Who knows what would have happened?” I say sarcasm dripping from my tongue.

“We wouldn’t be in this shit show right now that's for sure”

“It doesn't even matter anymore, I don’t know what is wrong with me. It’s just for this weekend. I can live with that”

“I should have talked to you about it. Both then and now about the pretending now. I’m sorry”

“Stop saying that. I forgave you a long time ago” I tell him and Achilles nods. He takes off his pants, standing in his black boxers and his loose hair before ruffling the bed and diving underneath the covers. I do the same, but grab a pair of sweats from my bag and put a pillow in between our torsos. He closes his eyes and I stare at the dark ceiling for what feels like hours until I feel his breaths even out. I turn to look at him and find his verdant eyes hazily looking at me. I'm about to speak but he beats me to it.

“I was just thinking, we have never kissed before”

“We have actually. We were little, barely even 6. But I remember”

“It was in my treehouse?” he squints, trying to recall it.

“Yes. You had an orange shirt. It was my birthday and you said you had a present for me. We climbed up, and you kneeled before me, pulling me down with you. You just grabbed my face and pecked me, soft and quick and then you gave me a big hug. You didn't let me go until your mom came looking for us”

“I thought that was a dream”

“It felt like one” I say and he swallows, so hard that I can hear it in the silence of the cold hotel room.

“Patroclus” he says, putting both his hands on the inside of my face. He traces my skin with his thumb, pulling us together. “I think I'm going to kiss you again right now”

“You think?” I say, leaning in closer, if he were to speak it would cause our lips to brush together.

“Now I know I am” he reassures, locking his lips with mine and kissing me breathlessly. I don’t have time to hesitate when he slips his tongue inside my mouth deliberately, finally taking what has been his for years. His hand moves down my torso, fingers determined to touch every bit of skin they could. He pulls away and kisses my shoulder languidly and then my temple. He exhales loudly, and returns to his previous spot on the bed, not far but after what just happened it seemed like miles. “I think that we at least owed each other that” he says, and my heart almost leaped out of my chest when I say

“Achilles, we owe each other everything”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading and point out errors to me. Hope you enjoyed❤️


	3. Always yours

He was gone when I awoke the next morning, my head was pounding from the bad decisions I made the night before. A sticky note with the hotel logo and scribbled writing was on the bathroom mirror “Went to get breakfast with mom, there's tylenol in my suitcase- Achilles, 9:30.” 

It was 10am now, he had been gone for a half hour. He was always so extra, he couldn’t send me a text message, he stuck a note on the mirror. There is a nock on the door, and I open it expecting that Achilles left his card in here, but instead I’m met with the cold presence of his mother.

“Patroclus” she says in greeting, holding a plastic bag. She places the food in my hands and steps inside, making her way to the unkempt bed. She carefully placed her heels beside and sat cross legged on the bed, in such a manner that seemed almost too human for her. I decided to sit on the other end, and I place the bag in the desk.

“You should eat” she says, placing a strand of black hair behind her ear. “You probably feel pretty bad because of last night”.

“Um, okay. I don’t mean to sound rude but, why are you here? You never talk to me? And you called me Patroclus. My actual name, not Patrick or Petroleum”

“I know that you love my son. And my son loves you. What I cannot figure out is why two can't get your shit together. I am very protective of him because he is all I have. And when you came along, I noticed so many changes in him that I was amazed. Amazed on how a stranger would know parts of him that I wouldn’t, because I’m not his friend, I’m his mother. Then the both of you grew up. He grew muscles, you got taller, and at the beginning, I thought that it was because of teenage hormones. That the roaming eyes and drooling stares were just phases you were both going through. But they weren’t. And today I am here to say that you, Patroclus, are the light in his eyes. And you, you love him so much it seeps right through your pores. I can see how you glow around him and he around you. It's really a wonder to see it happen, like the rotation of the earth. You are the earth and Achilles is the sun. He shines for you and you can't live without that shine. He is and always will be all about you” she takes a deep breath, and thinks for a minute before talking again. My mouth is hanging open now, and she rolls her eyes a little. “I think you and me share that in common, that's why I came today. To say that I regret making you feel inferior and that I was wrong. You are the only person in this earth that will understand me and the way that I am because you love him just as much as I do. I just want the best for him and was too foolish to see that the best for him was right in front of me all along”

“Why are you saying all of this? Why now?” I ask, standing up and pacing around the room.

“Because he waits for you. He always is waiting for you Patroclus”

“How did you know we’re not really dating?” I ask her and this causes her to smile sharply at me.

“I am no fool. I keep tabs on my son. I accept everything he does, I know that he sleeps around sometimes, when he and Deidamia were broken up for a few times. All girls, but he has never done anything with a man. But he hasn't been doing that, sleeping around that is. Not since they broke up. I also know that you are the only person he lets sleep in his bed. Ever, did you know that Patroclus? He kicks them out afterwards.”

“I'm sorry that is just seriously fucked up. How do you know all of this?”

“I keep tabs on him, I told you” she says, moving her hands around a bit irritated that I interrupted her.

“But that's personal information, I thought you said you kept an eye on him not stalked him” I say, frustratedly.

“Do you know the amount of money I have Patroclus? I have people, private detectives on him constantly. He is aware of this, don't worry”

“So that's why he said you micromanaged his life”

“Yes. Can I continue now?”

“Okay”

“I want to tell you that I will not come between you two, if you want to be together I will not interfere. I will not send my people to keep an eye out. I know that you hold him closely to your heart. You, much like me, have only him. We only have Achilles, he’s our family. I'm not going to take that away from you after all that you have been through. You have suffered a lot, haven’t you? You are a walking and breathing miracle”

“Yes. My father-”

“Oh, _him”_ she interrupts disdainfully. “I also wanted to tell you that he has gotten what he deserved. He is in jail now, after a lot of effort from me and my team. I also talked to your mother, and she gave me all we needed to make sure he rots behind bars. She is currently undergoing some therapy in a center. When she is done, she will come join me in my property. She is very excited to come and be close to you”

I sit there and process everything. He is finally in jail. She is free. She is getting the help she needs. All because of her. She did this. This “cold woman” has done all of these things. She has been looking out for me. For us. She doesn’t hate me. I start to cry suddenly, and she puts her arm around my shoulders. It’s surprisingly warm. It reminded me of the way my mother felt. In just one moment I grew from disliked her to understanding her. She has seen so much about the world that it has left her cold. But she still has warmth inside her. She was just as warm as Achilles on the inside.

“Tethis. I don't even know how to thank you”

“You already have given me everything you could have. Just keep loving my son”

After a while, and when I finished crying and eating she left. I sat on the shower, the hot jets hitting my back. I cried some more. Because it had been so long since I had seen her and soon she would be with me. She would be with Tethis. Safe and happy. And it wasn't only her. Achilles had to had testified. I hear the door shut outside the bathroom and his paces in the room.

“Patroclus” he says, urgently knocking on the door. “I need to talk to you”

“I'll be out in a sec-”

He busts out through the door, and slides the water curtain already shirtless. I look away, towards the tiles and the steam. I write in the steamy tiles 3 words that I wanted to spit out badly. But I don’t, instead I put my hands over my crossed legs and look down at my toes.

“You shouldn’t be in here with me”

“Its nothing I haven’t already seen before” he says, sitting cross legged in front of me.

“Your mother came and talked to me”

“I know. I was first”

 “Did you know about my mother?” I ask, a little choked. 

“No, mine had been traveling but I did not know where. I'm glad that you know the truth now. I know she isn’t the most loving person but she has grown to really like you from what she told me”

“She- she is wonderful Achilles”

He chuckles, reaching over me to grab the shampoo bottle. The sound rings in my ears, and he places a kiss on my shoulder as he does so. I jump at the feeling of his lips and he laughs some more.

 “Why are you being shy now after we kissed last night? You left out these little noises during the night that led me to believe you were having some very interesting dreams” I shove him away embarrassed and probably red and he laughs more.

"Okay. That’s fine. Laugh all you want Pelides. Let me ask you something. Is it true that You don't let anyone but me actually sleep in your bed? You’ll fuck them in your bed but you don't let them stay. Not even Dumbameia” I say teasingly, expecting him to laugh it off.

“She told you that? Fuck” he said, eyes wide. He was red down to his neck, and he looks at me.

“I have never seen you quite this flushed”

“Because it's true”

“Achilles?”

“It is, you're the only person I have slept with”

“Why did you do that?”

“I was just sure that I wouldn’t ever have you like that, but at least I had something far more intimate than that to share with you. I always felt like it was something sacred and I looked it up and I found out that sleeping together gives us feelings of security and decreases stress hormones and increases oxytocin, the love hormone” he says, quietly lowering his voice at the end.

“The love hormone” I repeat. “You thought that you couldn’t have me?”

“You were always there, so close yet so fucking far. Sometimes I drove myself crazy trying to hide it. And all the people I was with, all the sex was meaningless. It sickens me. I feel like i'm ruined for you now. I know that I’m not good enough for you but I want you anyways.

“Achilles, I have always been yours”


	4. Love is Friendship Set on Fire

“Achilles, I have always been yours I say, lurging forward into his arms. He was damp, the water was closest to me and I was soaked. “Yours Yours Yours” I mumble into his skin, his grip tightening around me.

“I don’t deserve you, you're everything I hold dear and I am not ready, not ready to ruin this. You're my best friend. I cant hurt you and lose you, I wouldn't survive that”

“So you don’t want this huh’?” I ask, a knot the size of a baseball in my throat and I push it down as I tear myself away from him. “You, who have been my only love. Ever since I learned what _love_ meant it has been tied to you. I cannot separate the two. I have been yours since you kissed me in that treehouse. When I think of kissing I see your mouth, not only because you were my first but because I wish you’d be my last. That sounds cheesy as fuck but I don’t care because when I think of kissing I also imagine your neck, and when I think of someone holding me down and then cuddling me its always you. When I take those stupid couple quizzes I always pick the traits that you have and it’s unfair that you think you’re not ready and unworthy when I dont give a damn. Were both “ruined” for each other, this won't be a perfect couple where we will pop each others cherries and be high school sweethearts but its one full of first times. The first time we actually fall in love, the first time we have sex with _eachother_ , first time we travel, the first time I smell one of your disgusting ass farts as your official boyfriend. Please, please don't pull away from me” I say, the running water concealing my tears but the way my goddamn voice cracked did not cooperate. He sits there, staring at me, his mouth a little open.“We can’t really undo this Achilles, think about it. We kissed, after years. Do you really think that it’s all gonna be fine when either of us starts dating someone else? Or that we could even be the way we were before. I could barely keep myself in check before, now I know you want me, theres no going back from that. Please just once, face your problems. You say you don’t want to hurt me but when you kept denying your feelings that hurt me Achilles. Say something” I demand in a whisper, kneeling before him and grabbing his face in my hands.“You’re hurting me right now” I choke out, getting out of the shower and grabbing a towel. I can hear my heart bursting out of my chest, and I wanted to cry. I wanted to leave, and never see him again. If I said all of that and it meant nothing, then I have nothing left to do but leave. I could hear his muffled steps behind me as I dried myself and put on some jeans and a t-shirt. He just stood there, his eyes wide “ I am going to go take my shit from the apartment. I’ll leave the keys in the pot outside. I’m sorry but I cant keep hurting myself. I have to get away fo-”

He drops his towel and tackles me, my head hitting the mattress softly puffing behind my head. Then he kisses me, not like our first a kiss that was barely a pressing of our lips and not like our last, full of heat but this one was soft and pliant, he was desperate and hesitant, breathing harshly.

“You! you think you can just grab me and kiss me whenever you like?” I say, shoving him and he hides his face in my neck, kissing me there and I gasp. "You are not leaving hickeys on my neck, not until you speak” I say and he goes back to my mouth, kissing me some more. He was biting my lip and swift with his tongue, taking what he knows belongs to him.

“I’m sorry” he mumbles into my collarbone. “I am not good with words like you, so I thought that maybe I could show you? You kept talking and I was just picturing all those things and I'm sorry I didn't speak. I never meant to hurt you, and I am terrified of doing it again. You are my life, and I wish you could see how sorry I am. I want you to be mine. I'll have a long time to make it up to you”, he says, having the audacity to look up and smile wearily at me. “I want to have all those first times with you and more, I want us to have a future full of first times and kisses and… Love. I want that, with you. I can’t imagine a life without you. I could but it would suck, so I really can’t” he rambles.

  
“So were really doing this huh? I say and he grabs our hands, lacing them together. 

“Yes” he says, a small smile on his mouth. We’re a couple Patroclus” he says, more for himself because the look of amusement on his face was worth more than anything. "Wait so how is this gonna change? Were still best friends right?

“Yes, we can just do more stuff together. And sleep together, I know you like _that._ Just sleeping though” 

“Shut up!"

While we were driving out of the hotel, Casey pulled up beside us at a stop light. Achilles started to kiss me, again for like the 15th time today and he started to go down on my neck when he stuck his middle finger into the window and Casey rolled his eyes, and Achilles giggled like a little child.

 

\-----

 

A month passed and we were going at it like rabbits. He was so attentive and was always on to me, pushing all my buttons. He couldn't even believe he was so foolish he held off for so long. His mother was good, and my mother is staying with her. They were so happy for us it was creepy. But we were so happy for us we didn't care. We had eachother and that was all we needed...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is garbage I'm sorry. Should I make it a bit longer and maybe add some smut? I wanted to but depression is a bitch. I just don't want to leave this unfinished :'\

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter title was inspired in I’ll make it up to you by Imagine dragons. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!  
> Please correct my grammar/writing!!  
> This Fake dating AU was requested ( you know who you are ;) thank you for supporting my writing) so hmu with some ideas. 
> 
> PS: This work is gonna be 4 chapters probably


End file.
